duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic is a song by The Adventures of Duane & Brando. It was included with the LP of Devastation. Music *SEGA Logo Sound *Sonic 1 Title Theme *Sonic 1 Spring Yard Zone *Sonic 2 Casino Night Zone Theme *Sonic 2 Mystic Cave Zone Theme *Sonic 2 Oil Ocean Zone Theme *Sonic 2 Boss Theme *Sonic 3 Data Select Theme *Sonic 3 Act 1 Boss Theme *Sonic 2 Special Stage Theme *Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme *Sonic 2 Final Boss Theme *Sonic 1 Final Boss Theme *Game Over Sound Credits *Brandon Lackey as Sonic *Duane Zuwala as Dr. Robotnik, Tails, Metal Sonic *Leo Camacho as Knuckles Lyrics (SEGA Logo Sound) (Sonic Title Theme) (Spring Yard Zone) Sonic: Sonic is the name, and speed is my game. I make thunder and lightning look like one and the same. Rockin' the red shoes, blue 'do, voodoo curse, upon (Enemy Kill Sound) anyone that's makin' the planet any worse. Like this (Checkpoint Sound) Dr. Robotnik Eggman dude. He thinks he's got a fightin' chance against a hedgehog with an attitude. (Sudden Stop Sound) Just wait until I see him again. He'll wish a thousand fuckin' times he didn't do what he did, come on. That's why they call me Sonic. I'm faster than the speed of sound and light combined. And when I roll into a ball and I'm breakin' your shit spinnin' and hittin' you with maximum force that won't quit. (Enemy Kill Sound) And when you can't take it any more I do it again Because I gotta fuckin' win in order to save my friends, man! Ain't no one gonna be fuckin' with me. (Casino Night Zone Theme) Dr. Robotnik: One time. Two! Well hardy har har it's the egg with the most Dr. Robotnik, Sonic time to go or you're toast! I appear in every act with my Eggman ride! New moves, new plan, no place to hide! Every time you think you win I go back to my lab Creating new obstacles to foil your plan! Sonic: Everything about you but your rhymes are fat-'' (Robotnik Machine Hit Sound)'' Dr. Robotnik: BRRRRR...(Robotnik Machine Explodes) Did I do that? (Mystic Cave Zone Theme) Tails: Hey Sonic tell Player 2 to stop jumpin' in spikes. That shit hurts even with these infinite lives. I'm the man with the rings and I'm "Miles" ahead of you. On a mission to turn you into robot stew. It's Tails in the sky givin' lifts to my bro Any time any place if you slow down though. Shit if you miss it I'll get it you got a problem I'm on it. We'll take Robotnik and Metal Sonic and leave 'em runnin' in smoke. Don't forget to hit the save state back at the post We need the Emeralds when we get to the end. Sonic: I know... Tails: Or Robotnik's gonna mock us when we conquer the game. Don't hit me I'm just bein' a friend! Sonic: Shut up! Tails: We're gonna make it to the room, gonna speed right through. And show these bitches how we do what we do. (Sonic Spin Sound) What the fuck, where'd you go? I'm talkin' to myself. What the hell happened to you? (Hit By Spikes Sound) I'm that two-tailed fox with them fly ass moves, you'll go. Sonic: No, no, no. Tails: Don't act like you don't know these moves are dope, you'll go. Sonic: No, no, no, no. Tails: Packin' these rings bitch it ain't no thing, you'll go. Sonic: No, no, no. Tails: Tails is the name, Sonic's right-hand G you'll go. Sonic: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. Shut the fuck up. (hahahahaha) It's time to get serious, Tails. (Oil Ocean Zone Theme) Yo Tails where the rings at? Gimme some more. Gotta find Dr. Robotnik and settle the score. I don't need no sidekick ridin' my shit Followin' everywhere I go ridin' my big blue dick. (Spring Bounce Sound) Gimme a hand Tails, gimme a lift. Tails: Okay. Sonic: Thanks a lot little buddy, now go the fuck away. I got a supersonic attitude, hear what I'm sayin'? Gotta get those Chaos Emeralds and go Super Saiyan. Someone's gotta motherfuckin' save the day And I'm the only one quick enough to stay out of the way. Watch your back, if you know what's good for you. I will *mumbling*. (Sonic Spin Sound, Sonic Hit Sound) That fuckin' robot-makin' motherfucker's ruinin' my mood. C'mon Tails let's annihilate this Eggman dude. Now the plane's goin' down, but we're almost there. I'll smell ya later Tails, wish me luck. Tails: NO FAIR Sonic:' Haha, I just wanna eat chili dogs, is that so much to ask? Smoke a bowl and squeeze out a log, I don't even really fuckin' care! (Sonic 2 Boss Theme) Metal Sonic: I am Metal Sonic feel my wrath. I got a dick like a chain saw, I'll cut you in half. HAHAHA. Sonic: Bring it on, you can't replace this Based on me on a first name basis! Why the fuck do you rap so slow? Who do you think you are, Leo Camacho? Metal Sonic: ERROR. Does not compute... Shoot my system froze, reboot. Scanning, loading converter. I am Sonic insert girder. Sonic: What the fuck is this muthafuckin' bullshit? That Robotnik just won't quit. I'm tired of this shit I want a chili dog. I'm the real motherfucking Sonic the Hedgehog! Metal Sonic: Activating Spin Ball. Sonic: Motherfucker don't make me laugh. Metal Sonic: I'll get you next time. Sonic: Motherfucker I just shut your ass down! Metal Sonic: Don't ever compare me to Leo... (Data Select Theme) Sonic: One two three, here we come with the rings. It's Sonic and Tails bitch, pack your things. I learned a couple of magic tricks you can call me Houdini. I got the Chaos Emeralds, barely competing. Tails: You're so clever Sonic. Where do you come up with these rhymes? Sorry I'm in a bad mood, I've been waitin' outside. How 'bout you give me a chance, to be your sidekick guy? Sonic: Keep up that attitude I'll punch you in your eye! Tails: Oww! (Sonic 3 Act 1 Boss Theme) Knuckles: 'Sup little bitches, yo my name is Knuckles. And I ain't comin' to this place here for shits and chuckles. So take a step back unless you wanna get knocked. 'Cause I'm a bad motherfucker with some wicked dreadlocks. So I'm lookin' at ya Sonic, 'cause you think that you're fast. But if you go round for round then you're never gonna last, cause your rhymes are old bro, I think it's a no-go. You sound kinda shitty like Duane and BrandO! But that's how it goes, so don't get me pissed. I've got some big ass hands with some spikes on my fist And I fly through the air with the greatest of ease. I'm gonna get a one-up bustin' up some TVs. Bitch please! I'll put your ass on disability Then pimp smack your ass, take away your credibility. Wait, I gotta turn it around! We gotta find Robotnik and pound his ass to the ground. Now we're comin' for you and we're goin' straight through Right to your HQ, got my nigga in blue. (And he's fast too!) (He is who!) Man I told you! Get drunk with Sonic and fuck up Robotnik. (Jump Sound, Ring Collect Sound, Sonic Hit Sound, Sonic Death Sound) (Sonic 2 Special Stage Theme) Sonic: I got it under control Tails, I'll get them shits back. When you fuck with a motherfucka' like me, you'll get bitch slapped. I'm way too fast bitch to understand. Motherfuckers talk shit and get the back of my hand. Like all day long and every night I keep it cool like my name was Vanilla Ice. But I'm blue not white not wrong dude right. I'm so groovy I'm out of sight. Like General Patton I'm not talkin' 'bout Mike. I'm an old school fool Tails take that mic. Tails: Dodgin' bombs way cool as we enter the arch. Thumbs up motherfucker we be comin' with sparks. To get the rings back, Emeralds up, that's the way we do it punk! Bring it on, tear it up, absolutely don't give a fuck! We're the motherfuckin' team flyin' by with skill. One round left, goin' in for the kill. I got my mind on the rings and the rings on my mind. 1.20 in my pocket but with plenty of time, fast approachin'. Let me jump these bombs, straight through the hole like I'm fuckin' it. Nah, it doesn't really matter 'cause I see it right there. It's Sonic and Tails bitch and we just don't care, for sure! (Emerald Collect Sound) (Sonic 3 Final Boss Theme) Sonic: Don't you know that you look like a fuckin' walrus? Dr. Robotnik: BRRRRR... Sonic: Who flies... Dr. Robotnik: It's time to meet your doom Sonic, I'm hauntin' your dreams with my mean bean pokey thing killing machine! Sonic: What the fuck did you say? I wasn't payin' attention. I've destroyed you more times than I care to mention. Let's end this now I got shit I gotta do, you motherfuckin' motherfucker fuckin' whoobity doo. Dr. Robotnik: You'll never make it Sonic I'm the king of this game! All you woodland creatures are all the same! I'll barbecue your friends and wash it down with some nog. Check my MySpace bitch I just posted a blog. Sonic: I'll fuckin' roll you down the stairs like your name was "Log"! You'd better let my friends go you gluttonous hog. I'll down+A your face, let go of me tubs. It's been a long day chubby I gotta get me some grub I'm starvin'! (Sonic Spin Sound) ''What the fu-? '''Dr. Robotnik:' BRRRRR! hahaha. (Sonic 2 Final Boss Theme) So you want a chili dog? Too bad I'm back! Sonic: What's that? You said you're fat? We knew that. Dr. Robotnik: BRRRRR! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned! Sonic: Yeah right big-tubby tell that to Star Jones! Lemme set it straight and send you back to your lab. You gotta lose that weight, you gotta call yourself a cab. Dr. Robotnik: That's enough motherfucker, I'll throw my arm at you Sonic! (Initiating targeting sequence.) Sonic: Where'd you go Robotnik? Dr. Robotnik: KAPOW! (Sonic Hit Sound) I rumble the ground, do you think you can destroy me now? Sonic: You cow, you fuckin' big round hairy and greasy fat smelly bitch.'' (Robotnik Machine Hit Sound)'' I'm gonna cook you over easy. HUMPTY DUMPTY I said it. Dr. Robotnik: I will destroy you and your friend Tails too! Sonic: I really don't think that's gonna happen RoBUTTnik. I got the (Chaos Emeralds) SUPER SONIC! (Sonic 1 Final Boss Theme) Dr. Robotnik: Well hardy har har, three cheers for you. I'm really mad now, you have no clue. Sonic: Aroo, I'm not listening, don't care, motherfucker. Dr. Robotnik: I'm waggin' my fist from the seat of my ride. With these pokey fingers there's no place to hide! Sonic: Still not listening, I really don't care, motherfucker. Anyways I'm gonna fuckin' tear your fuckin' shit apart. I gotta shit I'm gonna fart I think I sharted, OH NO! (Game Over Sound) Dr. Robotnik: Hahaha. Trivia * The line "Did I do that?" is a reference to Steve Urkel from the TV show Family Matters. Jaleel White, the actor who played Urkel, also played Sonic on The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * The line "I am Sonic; Insert girder" is a reference to Bender from Futurama. * "I learned a couple of magic tricks, you can call me Houdini, I got the Chaos Emeralds, barely competing" is similar to a line from Dragon Warrior, replacing "I got the Chaos Emeralds" with "I saved the princess like a motherfucker." * The line "I'm so groovy, I'm outta sight." is a reference to the song Epic by Faith No More, which Duane and BrandO covered and included with the LP of Devastation. Category:The Adventures of Duane & BrandO Category:Songs Category:LP of Devastation